


Flesh Is Cryin’ Out For More

by Depressed_Lemon_Bite



Category: Bleach
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, M/M, Other, Phone Sex, Polyamory, Romance, Smut, grimmichiishi, mostly sex with a little bit of romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressed_Lemon_Bite/pseuds/Depressed_Lemon_Bite
Summary: This had been going on for months. Long looks. Stolen glances. Soft blushes and small genuine smiles. Grimmjow wasn’t blind. He knew when Ichigo was flirting, even when it wasn’t directed at him, even when the ginger didn’t recognize it himself. As the boyfriend he knew he was supposed to be worried. If he were in high school and still a teenager maybe he would turn the situation into a childish TV drama, but he wasn’t that kind of person. Ichigo wasn’t that kind of person either.Grimmjow slung his arm over Ichigo’s shoulders and pulled the ginger to his side. A happy blush highlighted Ichigo’s cheeks as he smiled and made himself comfortable in Grimmjow’s arms. Oblivious to the deep frown and dark scowl now resting on Uryū’s face. What a jealous little dumbass. He doesn’t have a reason to frown like that. He and Ichigo weren’t dramatic, but Ishida definitely was. Nothing more than a bomb waiting to blow.It was up to Grimmjow to make that bomb burst.





	Flesh Is Cryin’ Out For More

“Come on, Uryū! Watch a few movies with us and stuff your face with lethally buttered popcorn. It’ll only be a few hours and we never hang out anymore,” Ichigo said, dragging out his words with a slight whine to his voice.

Grimmjow pulled his leg back and landed a devastating blow to the side of a soda can, watching with mild disinterest as the dented tin skittered across the sidewalk. The metal lip caught on a rock and caused the can to bounce from side to side before crashing into a stone wall. He never understood why Ichigo bothered inviting his friend Uryū to anything. The twerp always said no and made lame excuses about homework or his job. It honestly made him wonder why the two were even friends. Then again Ichigo could be a stick in the mud, too, when he was hellbent on studying.

“I told you, Ichigo, I have to study for the exam tomorrow,” Uryū sighed. He was tired of hearing Ichigo’s invitations, too.

“You really don’t know how to have fun, do you?” Grimmjow scoffed.

The raven haired boy pierced him with sharp glare, to which Grimmjow responded with a mocking grin. This had always been the nature of their relationship. The four-eyed dork would ignore his existence, then Grimmjow would piss him off with a crude prod of his sarcasm laced tongue and suddenly he wasn’t invisible anymore. Three years of the same routine over and over again. One would expect for the repetitive cycle to grow dull and boring, but there was something about getting under Uryū’s skin that just felt _right_ to Grimmjow. It definitely wasn’t healthy. Uryū was his three year long boyfriend’s best friend, after all. However, anyone who had seen him eat three large pizzas single handedly and his thirst for violence would know that Grimmjow wasn’t one for being healthy. Hell, the only healthy thing in his life was Ichigo and even that lovely bonus carried an aching cavity.

“Layoff, Grimmjow. Your test scores are way too low to be baggin’ on a guy who takes school work seriously and has a GPA that reflects it,” Ichigo snorted as he gave Grimmjow a light push.

The tiniest smile dusted Uryū’s lips. His dark blue eyes peered at Ichigo in silent admiration and didn’t waver when Ichigo’s lush brown irises connected with his gaze. Grimmjow counted the seconds. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six seconds before they finally looked away. Two seconds longer than a week ago.

This had been going on for months. Long looks. Stolen glances. Soft blushes and small genuine smiles. Grimmjow wasn’t blind. He knew when Ichigo was flirting, even when it wasn’t directed at him, even when the ginger didn’t recognize it himself. As the boyfriend he knew he was supposed to be worried. If he were in high school and still a teenager maybe he would turn the situation into a childish TV drama, but he wasn’t that kind of person. Ichigo wasn’t that kind of person either.

Grimmjow slung his arm over Ichigo’s shoulders and pulled the ginger to his side. A happy blush highlighted Ichigo’s cheeks as he smiled and made himself comfortable in Grimmjow’s arms. Oblivious to the deep frown and dark scowl now resting on Uryū’s face. What a jealous little dumbass. He doesn’t have a reason to frown like that. He and Ichigo weren’t dramatic, but Ishida definitely was. Nothing more than a bomb waiting to blow.

It was up to Grimmjow to make that bomb burst.

~***~

Weak curses poured from pink lips; the heated breath carrying them ghosting over pale skin and teasing goosebumps to emerge. White teeth flashed in a feral grin, sweat gliding along a sharp jaw and diving onto the moaning masterpiece below. Grimmjow loved seeing Ichigo like this. Face flushed and twisted with an embarrassing expression of pleasure. Teeth sinking deep into his pouting lower lip but still unable to contain his loud moans. That obnoxious orange hair sticking to his sunkissed skin even after the bangs had been pushed from his gorgeous, star lined, honey brown eyes. He was glad he had convinced Ichigo to grow out his hair. Not only did he look flawless and beautiful—as always—Grimmjow couldn’t stop imagining the possibilities of what they could do when the ginger’s hair was long enough.

“Grimm, move, _please_ ,” Ichigo whined. Tanned fingers sank deep into the flesh of Grimmjow’s shoulders while muscular legs tightened on wide, pale hips in encouragement. The heat radiating from the ginger’s ravishing thighs was enough to set Grimmjow’s whole body on fire. Of course, Ichigo writhing and begging while his impossibly tight ass tightened further on his throbbing cock had a hand in that, too.

A lazy grin slithered across Grimmjow’s lips. Large hands hooked under Ichigo’s knees and pulled his legs up to Grimmjow’s waist, forcing the ginger to show off his spectacular flexibility as he bent down to press their foreheads together.

“You’re really cute when you get desperate, Ich,” Grimmjow cooed.

A glowing red blush burned on Ichigo’s cheeks as his eyes avoided Grimmjow’s gaze. “Sh-shut up and get moving. Or is your arthritis bugging you?”

Grimmjow snapped his hips forward and chuckled at the lustful cry the boy released.

“You’re not cute enough to get away with mockin’ me, Ich,” Grimmjow purred in Ichigo’s ear, his hand snaking between them to take hold of his lover’s twitching and dripping member, “Now I’m gonna have to punish you.”

Ichigo’s shiver wasn’t given enough time to spread through his body. The quiver was cut off by Grimmjow driving his hips forward and slamming deep into the ginger, grinning when another yelp escaped pink lips. He set a relentless pace. Deep and rough thrusts paired with Grimmjow’s teeth and tongue teasing and tasting Ichigo’s skin. The fingers clawing at his shoulders slipped down to his back and Grimmjow knew the ginger was breaking skin but he really couldn’t care. Procuring cuts and bruises was well worth seeing Ichigo overwhelmed with pleasure and lust.

“Fuckfuck ** _fuck_**!” Ichigo chanted breathlessly.

His back arched off the mattress, the springs buzzing as they popped from the sudden lack of weight. His slick belly gliding against Grimmjow’s as his hips bucked. Those perfectly white teeth causing his pink lips to pale as he bit them so roughly while shuddering from a close call climax. Grimmjow _loved_ how sensitive Ichigo was. One little touch wasn’t enough to set him off, but pushing the right buttons even for a few moments was enough to bring Ichigo to his knees. Grimmjow craved seeing his boyfriend in such a state. It wasn’t about dominating him or outlasting him. Sex wasn’t enjoyable with a shitty agenda like that. What Grimmjow wanted was to see Ichigo fall apart and be consumed with pure ecstasy. Watch as the ginger loses all control and allows himself to feel good without thinking of others first. He wanted Ichigo to unravel until he was nothing more than a selfish and mindless creature searching for and demanding pleasure. Grimmjow had come _so close_ to bringing Ichigo to that point, but the ginger needed a little push. One more button needed to be punched and he knew just what to hit.

His fingers combed through orange locks and gave them a hard tug, smiling to himself as Ichigo groaned. Sharp teeth nipped at a pierced lobe one last time before a wet tongue lavished Ichigo’s neck. As expected the ginger turned his head eagerly to expose more of his throat, his gaze turned away and mind distracted. As dark hickies and deep bite marks slowly appeared one by one on sunkissed skin, Grimmjow reached out and smoothly plucked Ichigo’s phone off the mahogany nightstand. With each roll of his hips he punched in one number after the other, panting directly into Ichigo’s ear to block out the sound of his phone being unlocked. He crushed a moan leaving Ichigo’s lips by kissing him deeply, their tongues entwined in a pornographic dance as Grimmjow’s light blue eyes glanced at the screen while searching through a long list of contacts. Grimmjow smiled into their kiss when he found the name he was looking for and pressed “call” moments before switching the mode to speaker. He broke their kiss, ego flexing when Ichigo gasped and whimpered from the loss, and focused on finding that sweet spot—the one that always left Ichigo screaming and begging for more.

Orange brows twitched and dilated brown eyes peered through long lashes at Grimmjow in confusion. “Grimm? What’s that buzzing s—.”

Grimmjow snapped his hips forward once again, striking gold with a broad smirk when Ichigo’s eyes rolled back and the ginger’s spine arched once again just as the buzzing ended with a shuffled click.

“ _ **FUCK**_! Holy-hah! Shit! Grimm! Fuck, Grimm please!” Ichigo cried out. A violent tremble burst through his body as his toes curled and tears appeared at the corners of his eyes. His cock twitched as a short spurt of cum shot from the leaking head and stained spasming abs. Ichigo was nowhere near finished, but he had been close, and it was fucking beautiful.

_“I-Ichigo?”_

The ginger stilled. His brown eyes shot open and stared at Grimmjow’s smug grin with makings of terror and panic. He turned his head to stare at a phone— _his_ _phone_ —laying beside him with a _very familiar_ name glowing one the screen, taunting him each white digital square used to spell _Uryū_ _Ishida_.

In the span of five seconds the ginger’s face was drained of all color and drawn with horror, then burned a brilliant red as a deadly scowl marred his beautiful features. Grimmjow couldn’t help but shiver in excitement. He loved it when Ichigo looked at him like that.

“Grimmjow, what the **fuck** do you think you’re _**doing**_!” Ichigo snarled.

“What you don’t have the guts to do,” Grimmjow shrugged and smirked at the phone as if the nerd could actually see him, “How ‘bout it, Ishida? Does Ich sound anything like what you imagined?”

Ichigo released his grip on Grimmjow’s back and made a grab at his phone, but his wrists were caught by Grimmjow’s strong hands and held together below his belly button.

“Grimmjow, stop it! What are you doing!” Ichigo snapped.

 _“What the hell is going on? What are you up to, Jaegerjaquez?”_ Uryū spat from the other side of the phone.

“I already told you: what you don’t have the guts to do,” Grimmjow repeated, the smile on his lips falling away as he grew serious.

“What the fuck does that mean?” Ichigo growled as he made another attempt to grab the phone.

Grimmjow took a wrist in each hand and pinned Ichigo’s arms above his head as he towered over him; his blue eyes staring deep into Ichigo’s starlit brown irises. “I’m not an idiot, Ichigo. I know you have feelings for Uryū, and I know that he likes you, too. I’ve seen the way you two look at each other. It’s the same way you look at me...how I look at you,” he murmured.

Ichigo’s anger melted away, leaving behind panic and fear. He looked as if Grimmjow had caught him cheating, which he guesses most people would see this as, but Grimmjow didn’t. Ichigo had no reason to be afraid.

“Grimm….”

That one syllable was laced with so much pain and sadness that it caused Grimmjow’s heart to ache at the sound. Ichigo looked like he was seconds away from breaking down. The tears in his eyes were no longer from overstimulation, but from sorrow. The ginger was always so emotional; and always misunderstood what he was trying to say.

“Grimm, I...I know it looks bad but...Grimm, I—.”

The ginger was silenced by another perfectly placed thrust which pushed free a pathetic groan.

“I’m tired of waiting for you two to make a move on each other, so I decided to intervene,” Grimmjow said with a shrug, “I always said you should take what you want. That includes boring ass nerds with four eyes.”

Ichigo looked at him as if he lost his mind. If he wasn’t seeing a shrink and taking medications for his problems he’d feel inclined to agree, but he knew he was right about this. He hated how selfless Ichigo was. He never asked for anything. All he did was give. Grimmjow wanted Ichigo to be selfish. He wanted Ichigo to have everything he desired. If that meant having two lovers and two boyfriends then so be it. As long as Ichigo was happy that’s all that mattered.

“Grimm, I ca—.”

His denial was muted with another thrust and another terribly retained whimper. This time Grimmjow kept his hips in motion with a gentle pattern of short bucks as he placed soft kisses to Ichigo’s face. “You can. You want to. So does Uryū. He’s still here,” he murmured, the raven haired man’s first name foreign on his tongue.

He cast a glance at the phone and nearly sighed in relief. He was right. Ishida hadn’t hung up yet. That was a good sign. Although his silence was worrisome.

Grimmjow kissed along Ichigo’s jaw as he released his wrists. One of his hands slipped between them and tugged on Ichigo’s faltering erection, encouraging another groan from pink lips. “Tell him how much you want him, Ichigo. Tell him everything,” Grimmjow urged.

Ichigo swallowed. His fingers dug deep into the mattress as he peered at the phone from the corner of his eyes. “U-Uryū?”

They waited with baited breath as Grimmjow stilled.

_“I’m here.”_

Ichigo gulped and inhaled deeply as he gathered his courage to speak, “Do you want this?”

Grimmjow knew the weight of that question. Did Ishida want _this_? A relationship with a man who was already with someone else? A lover who was a lover to someone else? Completely change everything they had with no guarantee that it will all work out in the end?

_“...I’m not going anywhere.”_

That’s all Grimmjow needed to hear.

He drove his hips forward, savoring the embarrassed squeak that fell from Ichigo’s lips. His teeth latched onto Ichigo’s neck—the side bare of his dark possessive marks—causing the ginger to face the phone. The freckles on his cheeks stood out amongst the red staining his skin which only grew darker when Grimmjow took hold of his hips with a bruising grip. Gradually, as his thrusts moved away from being short and shallow to deep and fast, Ichigo’s tongue loosened.

“Fuck...sh-shit,” Ichigo croaked.

His teeth chewed on the inside of his cheek in an attempt to keep himself quiet, just as Grimmjow was about to stop him he was beaten to the punch.

_“You’re not nearly loud enough, Ichigo. If I’m going to listen in, I better hear something worth my time.”_

Grimmjow felt the corners of his lips twitch into a smirk against a tanned collarbone. “I couldn’t agree more. C’mon, Ich, sing for Uryū,” he teased, punctuating his words with a roll of his hips and nails scratching down the ginger’s sensitive sides.

“Ah! F-fuck,” Ichigo groaned, his blush extending to his freckle wriddled shoulders, “G-Grimm, this is embarrassing.”

_“Please tell me he’s blushing.”_

Grimmjow smirked as Ichigo avoided his gaze. He grabbed the phone and pulled up the camera and snapped a quick picture, capturing every inch of Ichigo’s glistening body before he could object, and sent it through text. “Have a look for yourself,” Grimmjow replied.

There a moment of silence before a soft gasp radiated from the phone, followed by a low moan. _“Holy shit. You’re gorgeous, Ichigo.”_

As he did when anyone gave him compliments, Ichigo frowned and grumbled arguments under his breath while his blush continued to darken. Even though it made him a bad boyfriend, Grimmjow couldn’t help but snicker at the needlessly aggressive look. Not that he was against Ichigo being aggressive. He loved it when the ginger was both pissed off and horny—made it easier for them to get as rough as they wanted.

“He doesn’t look so convinced about that,” Grimmjow offered, smirking when Ichigo struck him with a glare.

_“If he’s still scowling then you aren’t fucking him hard enough.”_

“Save your critiquing on my technique for when you’re here in the flesh, dumbass,” Grimmjow scoffed, “Ain’t my fault he’s always grumpy.”

Despite his words Grimmjow quickened his pace once more, his thrusts rougher and deeper than before.

“C’mon, Ich, don’t be so quiet. It’s boring,” Grimmjow teased, bringing his hand down with a hard smack on the ginger’s thigh.

“Fuck!” Ichigo bit his lip as his fingers entangled in Grimmjow’s hair, pulling on the blue locks violently.

_“He’s into spanking?”_

“I only hit his thigh, but yeah. Trust me. There’s not much he’s _not_ into,” Grimmjow snickered.

“Grimmjow!” Ichigo squawked with a halfhearted glare. His blush now reached his shoulders.

_“Good to know there’s a chance bondage is still on the table.”_

Grimmjow was almost too surprised by Uryū’s words to notice the way Ichigo’s cock twitched at his words. Almost.

He couldn’t help but grin as he pulled back to smirk at the ginger. “Oh-ho, do you like that idea? You want Uryū tie you up and fuck you senseless? Turn you into a gorgeous, needy, cum stained mess?” Grimmjow purred.

Ichigo’s cock pulsed against his palm again as he cursed, “Shit. G-Grimm...harder.”

_“Don’t.”_

Grimmjow’s hips stilled curiously.

_“If you want to feel good then you have to make us feel good first. I want to know what you want us to do.”_

Four eyes had more game than he expected, and he definitely wasn’t hating it.

“I want Grimmjow to fuck me and let me come already!” Ichigo snapped in exasperation.

“As nice as that sounds, I’m pretty sure that’s not what Uryū wanted to hear,” Grimmjow chuckled.

Ichigo was so cute when he pouted. The need to pound into the ginger until all he could make was that adorable, blissed out expression was overwhelming, but he held himself back. What Ishida was planning was sure to be better.

_“Spit it out, Kurosaki. I don’t have all night.”_

Ichigo turned his head away from the phone, his face engulfed in a wild blush and his eyes a strange mixture of lust and uneasiness. Grimmjow leaned in to place a soft kiss to Ichigo’s temple before whispering encouragement in his pierced ear.

“C’mon, baby, we wanna know what you want. What do you want us to do to you?” he murmured.

He pulled back slightly, giving Ichigo enough room to turn his head to face him, smiling gently at the sight of Ichigo’s eyes shyly staring at the wall.

“I want…,” Ichigo’s whole body was red at this point and Grimmjow _loved it_ , “I want...I want Grimmjow to fuck me while...while I kiss Ryū. A-and also when I...blow him.”

The last words had been whispered, but there was no way they had missed such gorgeous words falling from those pink lips.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Grimmjow groaned as he dug his fingers into the bedsheets, “I never fuckin’ expected you to be into spitroasting. Holy _shit_.”

_“What else?”_

Even Uryū’s voice was starting to sound attractive. It was almost breathless even with the authoritative tone. Grimmjow couldn’t blame him. The thought of Ichigo on his hands and knees with Grimmjow’s hands yanking his hips back onto his cock while Uryū pulled him forward by his hair, fucking his face the way Ichigo liked—good _lord_.

“I...I want,” Ichigo licked his lips and gulped as he stared up at his boyfriend, “I want to be fucked by both of you. I want you to take turns making me scream...and I want you both to fill me with your cum.”

“Fuckfuck _fuck_ ,” Grimmjow growled as he clawed at the sheets.

 _“Is he always this filthy?”_ Uryū’s breath was labored now. He was definitely turned on. He doubted anyone listening to this _wouldn’t_ be.

“N-not often enough. Though to be honest when he gets like this I pretty much blow my load just from hearing him breathe,” Grimmjow joked with a strained laugh. It was a joke, but also an undeniable, embarrassing truth.

“I want both of you to fuck me at the same time,” Ichigo continued, licking his lips once more before biting his lip, “I want both of your cocks in me, stretching me wide open, fucking me until I can’t breathe.”

Grimmjow snarled to himself as he bit his lip, canine tearing through the soft skin as he tried his best to hold back.

“I wanna see Grimm and Ryū marking my body,” the ginger shivered violently as his cock twitched, “I want you to take turns biting my thighs and sucking me off. I wanna see you two kiss...hell, I wanna see you fuck, too.”

Grimmjow’s eyes widened. He figured Ichigo’s fantasies would revolve around him being the center of attention. Which most of them did, but he also wants to see him and Ishida together? It was weird...but once again he wasn’t against it. Uryū was pretentious and annoying, but not at all bad to look at. That, and Grimmjow would literally do anything for Ichigo. He was the only person in the world who had his intense devotion.

Ichigo whimpered and rocked his hips. His embarrassment from before had been washed away and replaced with shameless lust. He had finally thrown out his brain and started to trust his heart. “I want both of you to fuck me in public. Make me moan so loud that people know just what’s being done to me and who’s doing it. I wanna be used by both of you. Fuck my throat and make me swallow every last drop. Mark my skin with bruises, hickies, and bite marks. Pull my hair. Spank me, choke me, I don’t _give a shit_. I just want to have the brains fucked outta me. _Please, **please**_ , fuck me,” Ichigo whined.

Grimmjow shivered violently as he held down the boy’s hips, arms shaking as he resisted the urge to do everything Ichigo just said—and would undoubtedly regret in the morning. Even though he _really_ wanted to do as the ginger suggested...he couldn’t. Not until Ishida agreed to it.

“Ishia, you need to allow me to move my hips or I fucking **_swear_** I’ll fuck Ichigo six ways to Sunday and leave you in the dust,” Grimmjow snarled.

_“You...you’re not moving your hips?”_

“You told me not to, damnit!”

Ichigo tightened around his cock and another curse spilled from Grimmjow’s lips. The ginger had to be trying to kill him. The fucking vixen.

_“I-I didn’t think you would actually listen to me.”_

“I’m starting to think about ignoring you,” Grimmjow snapped, the sound cut off by a whine, “Ishida _come on_. You have no idea how fucking painful this is. He’s so damn _tight_ and stupidly _hot_. And he keeps rocking his hips and clenching down on me—he’s driving me fucking crazy!”

_“Um, o-okay. You can move your hips, but slowly. Nothing too rough, just yet.”_

It was better than nothing.

Grimmjow slowly pulled his hips back, biting his bleeding lip, when Ichigo whined and tightened around him again. Grimmjow cursed and his hips bucked, slamming himself back inside his lover.

“Fuck, Grimm!” Ichigo moaned, his fingers pulling on blue locks once again.

_“Take it easy, Jaegerjaquez. I told you to move slowly.”_

“You try followin’ that rule when Kurosaki’s ass is squeezing the life outta you,” Grimmjow spat in defense.

_“Do you always have to talk? Or do you only shut up when you have a dick in your mouth?”_

Grimmjow glared at the phone with a snarl on his tongue. “Ishida I fucking **_swear_** —.”

_“That actually sounds unbelievably sexy.”_

Grimmjow stilled. What? Did Ishida realize who he was talking to?

_“Making you shut up for once has always been a fantasy of mine. Stuffing your mouth would be pretty effective. Have you ever gotten Jaegerjaquez to take you into his mouth, Ichigo? Or is he a selfish lover?”_

Before he could defend himself a chuckle drifted from Ichigo’s lips as he smirked at his boyfriend. “You wouldn’t believe how good Grimm is at sucking cock. Although to be completely honest he only gets louder when you fuck his face. He loves it when I use that tight throat of his,” Ichigo purred.

Grimmjow blushed, embarrassed by the truth. Of all things for Ishida to learn about him, it had to be something embarrassing like that. To get back at Kurosaki he snapped his hips forward, nailing Ichigo’s prostate head on and causing the boy to cry out.

“Ishida, either you tell me how to fuck him or I’m gonna hang up and do what I want to him,” he threatened. He was about to burst. Waiting a single moment longer was going to make him explode.

_“On his stomach, as hard as you can.”_

Music to his goddamn ears.

With a small snarl Grimmjow took hold of Ichigo’s hips and pulled him off. The whine that left Ichigo’s lips pained them both, but the pain didn’t last long. Grimmjow placed one foot on the ground and one knee on the edge of the mattress then grabbed the ginger’s hips and flipped him onto his stomach. Before Ichigo could say a word, Grimmjow yanked his hips back and pushed his cock back inside with a rough thrust.

“Fuck! Ahh—shit! You’re always so fucking huge,” Ichigo whimpered, pressing back in an attempt to take all of Grimmjow in.

Ignoring the massive stroke to his ego, Grimmjow placed his hand between the ginger’s shoulder blades and pushed down, pinning him to the bed with one hand as the other held onto Ichigo’s hip.

“You better get really fuckin’ loud, Ichigo, or else I’ll be forced to make you scream,” Grimmjow growled.

His hips pulled back and snapped forward, driving himself in deep as he nipped at freckle dotted shoulders. He set a relentless pace. Each thrust was harder than the last, pounding Ichigo’s prostate over and over again until drool dripped between the ginger’s clenched teeth.

_“Talk to me, Ichigo. Let me hear you.”_

Uryū’s voice was husky and deep, carrying a desperate edge that wasn’t there before with his breathless panting. A pleasured hiss escaped the phone and Grimmjow’s cock twitched in response. He knew that sound. Uryū was definitely getting off to all of this. That shouldn’t have excited Grimmjow as much as it did.

“Uryū,” Ichigo whined, stretching out the man’s name as he fisted the mattress’ sheets, “Grimmjow is s-so fucking big.”

_“Yeah? I bet a slut like you loves it when Grimmjow’s cock stretches your tight hole.”_

Who the fuck was this guy? Was he seriously Ishida? Where had he been hiding this side of himself? More importantly, _why_?

“L-love it s’much. He’s so big-ahh! Fuck, Grimm,” Ichigo whined, “G-Grimm...h-harder. _Please_.”

_“What do you want, Ichigo?”_

“We just went through a-all of th-that!” Ichigo whimpered, thighs shaking.

A teasing laugh echoed through the speaker, the sound cut off by a muted groan.

That gave Grimmjow an idea.

“You got a peek at Ichigo,” Grimmjow smirked as he nipped at the skin on his boyfriend’s back, “Show us what you’ve got, Uryū.”

_“M-me?”_

Grimmjow couldn’t help but smile. Who knew the nerd could be so cute.

“I said yer name, didn’t I?” His fingers slipped through Ichigo’s hair and tugged on the orange locks, forcing his boyfriend to face the phone once again, “You heard how badly Ich wants your cock, let him see what’cha got.”

There was no response for so long that Grimmjow worried he scared Uryū away. Just as he opened his mouth to question him Ichigo’s phone beeped, alerting that it received a text.

_“Probably doesn’t come near to what the two of you have.”_

Grimmjow pulled out of the call and moved to messages, his breath hitching when the photo appeared. Ishida was average in size, but the pulsing veins and precum dripping from the head of his curved cock was by far one of the sexiest things Grimmjow had ever seen. He was starting to question his sanity.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Ichigo whined, rocking his hips as his cock twitched, “I wish you were here so I could get that in my mouth. _Shit_.”

_“R-really?”_

“Ichigo’s an awful lier,” Grimmjow said with a snort, “He’s definitely telling the truth.”

_“O-oh. Ah...thanks?”_

He resisted the urge to laugh at Ishida’s awkward reply. What a total nerd. Where did that smooth, cursing Uryū from before disappear to?

“Fuck,” Ichigo groaned as he pushed his hips back, encouraging Grimmjow to move his hips once more, “Grimm...Grimm please, I need you.”

His weak cries pulled Grimmjow from his thoughts and brought a small smile to his face. He pushed down on the space between Ichigo’s shoulder blades once more as he started rolling his hips and released the ginger’s hip to pick up the phone.

“You’re fuckin’ filthy, Kurosaki,” Grimmjow practically purred, quoting himself from the first time they slept together, “How ‘bout you show Uryū just how filthy you are, eh?”

Ichigo glanced over his shoulder and groaned at the sight of his phone in Grimmjow’s grasp. Without any instruction Ichigo pushed out his ass and clawed at the sheets, biting his lip. Fucking hell. He was gonna have to text these to himself after this was over. Before Ichigo got self conscious and ashamed and deleted them all. Grimmjow snapped a picture and sent it off as he picked up his pace once more. Even though every part of him was screaming to hit Ichigo with everything he had, he didn’t want to risk bad photos.

_“Dear lord. I don’t understand how one person can be so gorgeous.”_

A new blush colored Ichigo’s face and another picture was taken and sent.

“Grimm, stop that,” Ichigo said trying to hide his face in the mattress.

“Stop being a cute face to jerk off to and I will,” Grimmjow countered.

Ichigo grumbled under his breath, which eventually turned into soft whimpers and groans. Both of which were muted by the firm mattress. That was a problem.

“Hey Uryū, Ich is hiding his face and being difficult. Mind if I roll him onto his back?” Grimmjow asked.

_“Go for it.”_

Just what he wanted to hear.

Grimmjow pulled out for the last time and turned his boyfriend to lay on his back. His heart stuttered at the sight. Ichigo’s sunkissed hands clawed shyly at the bedsheets, his full bottom lip being viciously chewed as starlined eyes avoided his gaze. He was blushing from head to toe as his cock twitched and tapped his belly, dripping precum at an alarming rate. He haphazardly snapped another picture and sent it as he pushed back inside. Ichigo moaned and his back arched off the mattress slightly, legs closing around Grimmjow’s hips as his fingers nearly tore the sheets in his grasp.

He loved Ichigo way too much.

“Sorry, Uryū,” Grimmjow sighed as he placed the phone beside Ichigo’s head, “Can’t take anymore pictures at the moment. I’m gonna be a bit selfish for a second.”

A confused hum slipped from the speaker but Ishida didn’t argue.

Grimmjow’s fingers combed through Ichigo’s hair, one hand gently tugging on the soft locks as the other cupped his face. Closing his eyes, Grimmjow pressed his lips to Ichigo’s in a deep and gentle kiss. His hips held a steady pace with slow thrusts that pierced deep, teasing Ichigo’s prostate. He loved it rough, but that face always made him want to take it slow to praise the ginger. He was so deeply in love it was ridiculous.

“Hahh. Ahhn—shit...shit. _Grimm_ ,” Ichigo whimpered into their kiss.

“Do you understand how unfairly beautiful you are?” Grimmjow murmured, breaking their kiss to place gentle pecks along Ichigo’s jaw, “I have to resist the urge to pounce on you every time I see you. If I could, I’d keep you in this bed for an eternity and spend every second worshipping your blessing of a body.”

“Fuck, d-don’t do this again,” Ichigo whimpered.

“Do what? Tell the truth?” Grimmjow asked. His teeth nipped at Ichigo’s throat, soothing the bites with a swipe of his hot tongue.

“You kn-know what you’re—fuck—what you’re doing. You know I hate compliments,” Ichigo grumbled, fingers beginning to tear the bedsheets. He was going to get blamed for that later. Oh well. It was totally worth it.

Grimmjow gently eased Ichigo’s fingers from the sheets one by one and lead his hands to blue hair and a sweat slick, muscular shoulder. The ginger gave him a curious look as Grimmjow wrapped his arms under Ichigo’s back, trapping them flush against each other and stuck in one another’s embrace. “You don’t hate compliments, you hate being embarrassed. You’re gonna have to suck it up because there’s no way I’m ever gonna stop telling you how amazing you are,” he pressed his forehead to Ichigo’s and smiled softly, “Or stop telling you that I love you.”

The fiery blush painting Ichigo’s body never wavered, nor did his lust, but his eyes flickered. Those starlined, deep and smooth brown eyes suddenly seemed to glow with adoration and an emotion that Grimmjow could only lamely describe as love. It was so much more than that little four letter word, but he wasn’t a poet or a lyricist, and that look in Ichigo’s eyes always stole the breath from his lungs and the words from his mouth.

_“No wonder Ichigo is in love with you.”_

Grimmjow couldn’t help but smile at the phone. That was the first time Uryū had ever spoken to him, or _about_ him, without a mocking tone in his voice. In fact he sounded almost in awe. Grimmjow could admit that he wasn’t the world’s most romantic person, but he had his moments.

“You gonna start falling for me too, Uryū?” Grimmjow teased as he kissed away a drop of sweat from Ichigo’s brow.

A snort burst from the speakers, _“You wish, Jaegerjaquez.”_

Grimmjow chuckled and pressed his forehead to Ichigo’s once again and gazed into his half lidded eyes. “Doin’ okay, Ich?” he asked.

Ichigo nodded and tugged on Grimmjow’s hair, pulling his face closer so their lips touched. “Please, Grimm, ‘m so close,” he whimpered.

Ichigo was nothing short of a god. How this god ended up beneath him he’ll never know. It didn’t matter anyways. All that mattered was making Ichigo happy. That’s all Grimmjow wanted in life.

“Uryū,” Grimmjow murmured with a slow roll of his hips and a soft kiss to Ichigo’s temple, “If you were here right now, step by step, what would you do to Ichigo?”

_“If I was there?”_

Silence filled the room as Grimmjow continued his stimulating thrusts, keeping himself from making any sudden movements as small mewls and desperate gasps spilled from Ichigo’s lips. Luckily it didn’t take very long for Uryū to come up with an answer.

_“If I was there...I’d have Ichigo’s legs propped on my shoulders, make him show off his flexibility as I kiss him and fuck him slowly.”_

A shiver teased Grimmjow’s spine. Uryū’s words pushed him into action, following the instructions by pulling Ichigo’s legs onto his shoulders and bending down to capture pink lips in a slow, passionate kiss. The sluggish thrusts enticed whines from Ichigo’s throat as he tightened his grip on Grimmjow’s hair, arching his back and bucking his hips to meet his lover’s thrusts.

_“I’d mark his skin. Cover his shoulders and neck with irrefutable bite marks, knowing that every time Ichigo touches them he’ll remember what I did to him.”_

Grimmjow broke their kiss, heart lurching at the needy groan in Ichigo’s throat as he began sinking his teeth deep into heavily freckled, sunkissed skin. One by one dark hickies and bruises formed on the sensitive flesh and with it appreciative groans were born from Ichigo’s chest. A tight breath caught in Uryū’s throat and moments later was chased away by a shaking moan. As hot as this phone thing was Grimmjow really wished Uryū was in the same room as them. Or at least visible. He had never really thought about Uryū having sexual desires—mostly because he was too busy annoying the rich bastard—but now that it was confirmed Uryū had a libido, Grimmjow found himself rather curious. How _did_ Ishida jackoff? Locked away in the bathroom? Laying in his bed? Sitting on his couch? Was he shy, reaching into his pants with full intentions to come in his underwear so as not to risk his cock being seen? Or was he like Ichigo? Pants down to mid thigh, one hand stroking his twitching member as the other clawed at whatever was closest to keep himself stabilized or sloppily struggling to mute his loud noises. Maybe Ishida was like himself. Unashamed and eager to shed all clothing to feel every inch of his own skin and quickly touch whatever his body asked him to. However he did it, Grimmjow wanted to see it with his own two eyes. He wanted to destroy the prestigious image of Uryū in his head. That wasn’t who he was. He wanted to see Ishida's true self. His carnal desires and lustful needs—no matter how unbecoming they were.

He could tell by the look in Ichigo’s eyes that he felt the same way.

_“I’d take hold of Ichigo’s cock and stroke him in tune with my thrusts. My other hand pulling on his hair as if I were using his mouth.”_

Eagerly Grimmjow yanked on Ichigo’s orange hair and smirked at the responding moan and excited twitch of his cock against his palm.

_“Does—fuck, does Ichi have any piercings?”_

Grimmjow made a face. What kind of question was that? He knew Ichigo had pierc—oh. He wasn’t talking about the face.

“Sadly, no,” Grimmjow replied as he nipped along Ichigo’s jaw, “But I do. Prince Albert.”

There was no reason to give out that kind of information. This was all for Ichigo. He hadn’t expected to enjoy it himself. Least of all for Uryū to moan at the confession. Apparently it didn’t matter who he was jacking off too as long as they were good looking and had dick piercings. Grimmjow couldn’t judge. He used to do the same thing.

“Ryū...Ryū, please,” Ichigo whimpered, clawing pale skin, “I need more. I wanna come so bad. Please, Ryū, _please_.”

_“Fuck. I can’t—I can’t last much longer either. Grimmjow—.”_

Uryū was interrupted by a moan and Grimmjow felt a blush appear on his cheeks. Was that the first time Uryū called him by his name? And did he _moan_ it?

_“Shit. Ichi, I’d...damnit, Grimmjow, fuck him with everything you’ve got. Make him scream for me.”_

“If the neighbors get mad it’s all on you, Uryū,” Grimmjow murmured.

“Just hurry up!” Ichigo and Uryū barked in unison, one voice desperate while the other was angry.

Grimmjow chuckled and adjusted his knees while grabbing the back of Ichigo’s thighs and pinning his knees by the ginger’s head. The new position caused for Ichigo to release Grimmjow’s hair, but his hand quickly found something else to take hold of. Grimmjow smirked, watching his boyfriend make a grab for the phone and clutch it tightly in his hand. He was so _cute_.

“Time to show off those lungs, Ich,” Grimmjow murmured.

Using all of his remaining energy Grimmjow slammed into Ichigo, striking his prostate over and over and _over_ again until Ichigo couldn’t hold back anymore. Sinful curses and moans overflowed Ichigo’s lips as his back arched off the bed. His legs spread further apart as he begged for more, breathing Grimmjow’s and Uryū’s names until those were the only words he knew. The headboard slammed repeatedly against the wall but none of them cared. The neighbors were used to it by now. Ichigo’s voice, on the other hand, Grimmjow had never heard the ginger get so goddamn **_loud_** before. His ears were ringing from the force of Ichigo’s cries and even if it hurt he didn’t dare stop him. Each groan and pant was pure gold and shot straight to his cock, causing Grimmjow to twitch as he drew close to the end.

 _“Come for me, Ichigo,”_ Uryū panted. The sound was choked and his voice strained—he was reaching his limits too.

“C’mon, Ich, come for Uryū. Show him what he did to you,” Grimmjow ordered breathlessly.

One last thrust was all it took.

“Fuck _fuck **fuck**_!” Ichigo gasped. His hips snapped, forcing Grimmjow deeper into his ass as he came all over his chest and stomach, cock jumping with each intense spurt.

Grimmjow was positive Ichigo had managed to get some on his cheek too, but it was impossible for him to concentrate as Ichigo tightened on his cock. Ichigo’s ass was so goddamn _tight_ and **hot** that he faintly heard a snarl tear through his own throat as his climax struck him like lightning. His hips jerked with each pulse, feeling his cock stuff Ichigo silly with his cum until his body couldn’t take anymore. Grimmjow snarled as he rode out each wave with a pathetic thrust, biting his lip and causing it to bleed once again as he felt cum begin to spill from his lover when his cock started to soften.

Slowly, Grimmjow began to pull away. His clouded vision began to clear as he eased Ichigo’s legs off his shoulders and lowered them down to the bed, stroking the twitching muscles in sunkissed thighs soothingly. Ichigo was a _mess_. More so than usual. His eyes were black and glazed. His whole body flushed. An alarming amount of cum soaking into his skin—and yep, Ichigo totally came on his face. Right on his cheek and jaw. His body was so sensitive that just _breathing_ on him made every last one of Ichigo’s muscles tremble and shake. Every inch of his body was coated in sweat. His hair in a wonderful disarray. This had been the best orgasm he had ever had hands down. He was gonna be gone for hours with this one.

Light blue eyes landed on the phone in Ichigo’s hand and Grimmjow smiled. He was shocked the dork hadn’t snapped it in half.

“Uryū, you still there?” Grimmjow asked, voice raw and hushed.

There was a faint shuffle emitted through the speaker before a rough voice croaked, “ _Yeah_.”

Grimmjow snickered as he eased the phone from Ichigo’s grip and switched the mode off speaker and held it to his ear. “You sound like hell,” Grimmjow remarked as he combed Ichigo’s sweat drenched hair from his face. Ichigo was breathing so hard...it had been forever since he had seen him this tired from an orgasm.

_“I probably look it too. How’s Ichigo?”_

Grimmjow glanced down at his boyfriend and snickered, pulling up the camera and once again sending Uryū a picture. “Out like a light. We really tuckered him out. He usually only needs a few minutes to collect himself but I think this time it’ll take a few hours before he can even speak.”

Uryū’s breath hitched and Grimmjow felt himself smile.

 _“Fuck. He seriously came that much? Good lord, you stuffed him like a damn eclair. No wonder he’s wiped out,_ ” Uryū said, biting back a groan.

“Hey, you told me to fuck him with everything I had and that’s what I did. Don’t complain about the results,” Grimmjow snorted.

 _“Oh believe me I’m not complaining. I seriously can’t. Not after hearing those moans. Although I’m sure Ichigo is going to hate himself for those and everything he said when he regain consciousness. At least he won’t be alone. I’m going to hate myself later, too. I made a massive mess and I_ **really** _don’t feel up to cleaning it,”_ Uryū replied with a sighed chuckle.

Grimmjow felt a shiver tease his spine. He didn’t know why, but he’d literally give _anything_ to see the mess Uryū was talking about. The nerd wasn’t one for exaggerating so when he said _mess_ Grimmjow could only imagine what a _disaster_ that would be.

“What? You ruin your homework?” Grimmjow teased. Carefully he shuffled over to the side of the bed and sat on the edge, smiling softly at the blissful expression on Ichigo’s face.

 _“Actually, yeah, I kind of did. The professor passed out some charts for us to use in our essays and that’s what I was working on when...you called. I got caught up in the moment and...yeah. This is going to be the first B in my entire educational career,”_ Uryū snorted.

Grimmjow’s tongue brushed over his lips. He hadn’t even heard Uryū climax. Either the brat was that quiet or Grimmjow had been way more lost in lust than he expected. His eyes danced over Ichigo’s body, drinking in every drop of sweat and cum on his skin. It was probably both.

“You don’t have to get a B,” Grimmjow replied. Dear lord what was he doing?

 _“...What do you mean? Not to be crude, but I’ve literally destroyed this chart with my...my fluids and there’s no saving it. I couldn’t possibly turn it in,”_ Uryū said, the strength in his voice faltering.

“Y’know it’s actually worse to say fluids than it is to say cum. But seriously you don’t have to get a B. Turn it in,” Grimmjow repeated.

_“No! That’s crazy! My professor will know what it is!”_

“Not necessarily. It’ll dry off and look completely different. You can just say you spilled some sauce on it or candle wax or some weird shit like that. Besides I can tell you right now that over two-thirds of the college’s faculty have not once _ever_ gotten lucky. They’ll have no idea what it is. What do you have to lose?” Grimmjow asked.

 _“My whole college career and the respect of anyone who knows me,”_ Uryū said dryly.

“Would it make a difference if I said I know you and don’t respect you at all anyways?” Grimmjow asked with a smirk. The grin only widened when he heard Uryū chuckle. It was a good sound. He should do that more often.

_“It’s stupid and risky, Jaegerjaquez.”_

Last name again? And why did he suddenly hate the sound of it?

“It’s _Grimmjow_. And that’s the point. Stupid and risky is kinda my thing. That’s how this happened,” Grimmjow offered. He couldn’t help but look at Ichigo pointedly even though the twerp couldn’t see him.

_“...Okay. Okay, I’ll do it. I’ll have to finish it later after it dries but...I’ll turn it in.”_

Grimmjow bit hit lip again as he felt his cock twitch in interest. It was so _filthy_ and _wrong_ and Uryū was actually _willing_ to go through with it. He **loved** this side of Ishida.

“Make sure to take a picture. Ich is gonna want to see the damage that’s been done when he comes back to planet earth,” Grimmjow said, thumb brushing along the sensitive vein on his cock, watching himself twitch back to life. He doubted he would get fully hard again, but it was interesting to see his body try.

_“O-oh. Y-yeah. Um, no problem. I’ll...I’ll take it and send it now. Um, tell Ichigo to get some rest and that I said bye. I’ll...I’ll see you guys tomorrow for class.”_

He was nervous. How _cute_.

“See you then,” Grimmjow said before ending the call.

Seconds later a new message came in from Uryū and Grimmjow clicked it. He sucked in a deep breath, choking on a groan as his cock throbbed in need. That **_was_** a massive mess. Uryū hadn’t been kidding.

With one last swipe of his tongue across his lips Grimmjow forwarded every picture he had taken to his phone—including the two pictures Uryū had sent them.

He had made the bomb burst alright.

Now everyone was full of shrapnel.

**Author's Note:**

> Dunno how often I will update this since I kinda wrote it as just a practice thing, but the story is pretty awesome so I'll be sure to add more chapters at some point.


End file.
